JONAS the deleted scenes series
by special agent Ali
Summary: Just something I came up with. Little scenes you'll never see on JONAS but you will on fanfiction. Random pairings. everything is one-shot which is why its labeled complete. If you have scenes tell me and I'll do them


_Hey all, I had a bit of inspiration again. Really, I wanted to hurt a character but couldn't come up with a good plot line._

_Then this came up. I thought what if Chasing the Dream had an extended scene. This story is what happens when Macy left the firehouse after being crushed by JONAS. How she and Kevin dealt with it. So I guess this a Kacy story. _

_I kept everything from the show up to Macy's storm off. I tweaked the ending a little. This starts from Joe telling Macy to stop shrieking. _

_If you like this and want me to do other scenes let me know. It can be a series just let me know what episodes and what you want done and I'll do best I can with it._

"All right Macy that was great, we'll see you in a second" Joe says cutting off her shrieking and all four gasp at the pain and ringing in their ears.

Macy grins at the compliment. "Ha they liked it" she whispers and pops out to hear more compliments.

She moves closer and stops as a black man she's never seen before is criticizing her performance.

"Great?" he asks and she could hear the skepticism in his voice. "Do you know what you're talking about? I don't think that's what your talking about because that's not what I'm talking about" he adds.

Macy can hear the gasping in his voice and he sounds exactly as she does when she gets hurt playing sports.

She shakes her head angrily and waits for the guys to defend her.

Nick walks to Joe's other side and Macy smiles. 'All right boys, let him have it' she thinks.

"Look we know she's awful but she's a friend and we said we'd let her record" Nick says and her hopes sink.

'Awful? No, Joe said I was great, come on Joe, tell them both off' she thinks.

"We have to talk about this" the mean man says and Macy urges Joe on in her head.

"We're not even going to use it on the cd anyway" he says and it was as though he had slapped her.

'He lied? He said I was great though, all right, I still got Kevin, he'll say I was wonderful like he did in the atrium' she thinks refusing to get her hopes up.

He speaks up and she clutches her hands together and prays. Apparently the lord doesn't seem to care.

"We know Macy isn't the greatest singer" Kevin adds and Macy can feel her heart totally split as each boy had taken his turn stabbing and cutting at it with a knife.

"As soon as we were finished recording we were going to erase her voice and no one will ever have to hear her singing again" he adds and Macy blinks rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

She doesn't say a word. She's taken harsh words before and its always the same heart break feeling. 'So I'm just a puppet to you three' she thinks as she cries stands there trying not to cry.

"We were just trying to get through this without hurting her feelings" Kevin adds and Macy shakes her head.

All her theories had been correct, they were three guys who wouldn't hurt someone. Least not on purpose.

But her theory that they were her crime fighting heroes was gone. All she saw were three jerks just like most of the other men she had met.

She was about to call them on that but Tom Lucas speaks up. "That's all very considerate but she's standing right there" he says and motions to her.

All three brothers turn and Macy can see the look of guilt printed on each face. She doesn't care though, she can't hide the pain they caused.

"Macy um" Kevin begins and Macy doesn't want to hear them talk anymore.

'Run…before your fan girl breaks out and you just forgive them' she urges and she does.

She throws out an upset huff and runs out of the room and down the stairs and then out the front door leaving it wide open.

"Aw man" Kevin whines willing himself not to cry. He waits a second and then hurries down the stairs but the brunette is gone.

Nick and Joe glance at each other a second before following. Kevin shakes his head as he closes the front door.

He turns and sees his brothers but just shakes his head and walks past them and goes to the freezer.

He gets out a gallon of ice-cream and a spoon. He then sits at the counter on a stool and eats it.

"Oh yeah, that isn't disgusting" Nick says making a face.

He knows he won't be touching that ice-cream as Kevin takes a bite and puts his spit covered spoon back into the carton.

Kevin shrugs as he takes a second bite. "I heard this is what people do when their depressed" he said very melancholy.

Nick and Joe sat on either side of him and both patted his back.

"Come on man, this is Mighty Macy Misa were talking about, the girl who is always smiling at us" Nick said.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I bet she'll go home, take a look at a poster of us and forget this" he said.

Kevin shook his head as he got in a fifth bite of ice-cream. "Yeah, great, be forgiven like that because you're a celebrity" he said snapping his fingers.

Joe nodded and he glared at him. "Are you serious Joseph? Is that what you want to do? Hurt someone who likes you a lot and then shrug it off and wait till they forget it because you're a JONAS?" he asked.

Joe almost nodded and Nick gave him a dubious look and he surrendered.

He shook his head sadly. "Okay, I get your point, can't just be a creep to people just because your famous" he said.

Nick nodded amazed at Kevin's intelligence. "That was really deep Kev" he said and Kevin shrugged.

"Yeah big whoop, I learned a lesson here after I humiliate and hurt our super fan" he said and then pushed his ice-cream away and gulped his twentieth bite.

He put his head on his hands and sighed dramatically. "I have never ever seen her look that sad, I can't believe I did this, I am the biggest jerk ever" he said.

"Don't do this Kevin, It was just as much Nick's fault" Joe helped and Nick glared at him.

"Thanks Joseph, lets see the next time I help you out of a jam" he shot back.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Both of you shut up, it's one hundred percent my fault and you both know it" he hissed and both raise a brow at Kevin's rare scolding.

Kevin sighs. "I'm sorry" he says and they smile. "No problem but Kevin, Joe is right for once though it is more all three of our faults" Nick clarified.

Joe started to object but then once again sighed and nodded in surrender.

"Okay fine, you got me again, we all could have told Macy the truth anytime but all three of us are wimps" he said.

Kevin shakes his head. "Actually you couldn't" he insisted. He looked at them both who give him confused looks.

"Think about it, you were only taking my opinion she stunk, so if you told her, she'd only get hurt cause I lied to her and then told you two the truth behind her back" he said.

He then got up and put away the ice-cream. "I think I'll just go give myself a time-out" he said and went back upstairs.

He actually did so. He took a the least comfortable chair in the room and put it in a corner. He then sat in it and stared at the wall.

"Your actually serious?" Nick asked as they had followed and watched him give himself a time-out.

"Yes, now please go set a timer Nicholas, their's a stop watch on my bed and then please don't talk to me, your not allowed to talk or do anything in time-out but think" he said.

"Kevin…."

"Please Nick?" Kevin asked turning to him and then gave him a puppy dog look.

"You know your way too old for this" Joe cut in and he shrugged. "Not really, it's not like we own a jail cell I can go into" he retorted

He turned back around and Joe gave Nick a look that read perfectly that he was worried about Kevin.

Nick nodded but then shrugged and returned it with a what can you do look and picked up the watch from Kevin's bottom bunk.

"How long you want to be in time-out?" he asked. Kevin shrugged.

"You pick a time, I can't exactly punish myself, kind of defeats the purpose" he said turning again.

He turned back and Nick set a time. "Okay then I'll give you fifteen minutes" he said and turned it on.

Kevin nodded and stared at the wall thinking about his actions. He pictured Macy's face and tears started to fall.

'I am a terrible person, I am a horrible no good person who doesn't deserve love for what I did' he thought making himself feel worse to match Macy's hurt.

Joe and Nick didn't know what to do as they didn't want to stare at Kevin punishing himself.

They put on the tv and lowered the sound so they could hear it but it was still pretty quiet.

Nick frequently checked the watch and at fourteen and a half minutes he turned off the television. Joe followed him as he went to free Kevin as the fifteen minutes were up when he got there.

"Okay, you feel better now?" he asked and Kevin nodded but didn't turn.

"You want to get out?" he asked and Kevin shook his head. Nick looked to Joe who shrugged.

"Okay, come on bro it's not the end of the world" Joe offered. He put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and Kevin shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone guys" he said and Nick caught the cry. "Are you crying?" he asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe, why you going to make fun of me?" he hissed still refusing to look at them.

"No, just please look at us" Joe said as he knelt by the chair.

Kevin shook his head so Joe sat on his legs and pushed the chair till it was turned to him.

Kevin folded his arms and Joe chuckled. "Come on dude, time-outs over" he said.

Kevin only pouted and Joe opened his arms. "Come here baby boy, give Joey a hug" he said in a baby voice and reluctantly Kevin cracked a smile.

"No fair, you always make me smile" he said as Joe grinned in triumph.

"And I'm still waiting for my hug Kevin Percy" Joe retorted. Kevin slipped on the chair and threw his arms around Joe.

Joe's arms circled his waist and then let his hands rub circles on him.

"It'll be okay Kev, tomorrow you'll see her at school and you can apologize" he offered.

Kevin pulled back. "And what if she doesn't forgive me" he said and Joe cracked a smile and Kevin glared at him.

"If you say she will because I'm a celebrity I was tackle you" he warned and Joe's smile vanished.

"Then don't be JONAS, tomorrow just be Kevin Lucas and tell her from your heart" Nick advised.

Kevin nodded and stood. "All right, right now though I am going to take a nap" he said and disappeared into the middle bunk.

While the guys were handling their guilt trip Macy had gotten on her bike and pedaled to Stella's house.

She rang the bell and stood their crying as she waited. Stella's mom answered and gasped.

"Oh Macy, are you okay sweetheart?" she asked. Macy shook her head.

"I need my best friend" she moaned as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Mrs. Misa nodded and led her inside and Macy ran to Stella's room and knocked.

Stella was drawing on her bed in her artist's notebook she called her fashion book as it was full of her ideas.

"Come in" she calls out and gasps when Macy opens the door.

"Macy!" she says and closing her book she puts it down and hurries over to her friend.

She throws her arms around the girl and Macy weakly hugs her waist.

"Oh Stella, I'm such a loser" she mutters. Stella pulls back and takes her hand. She leads her to her bed and clears it off putting everything on her desk.

Then she looks at her friend again. "How can you say that Mace? You're the coolest girl I know" she asks.

Macy shakes her head. "No, I'm just a loser who JONAS pities" she muttered and Stella gasps.

Macy looks at her in surprise and Stella smiles trying to cover up. "Um, go on, what did the Lucas boys do?" she asks.

Macy frowns. "You know exactly why I'm here don't you?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nope, I have no idea why you're upset Macy, I mean lots of girls can't sing it's nothing to be…" she says and stops as Macy glares at her.

"You…you knew…you….you" Macy stuttered but couldn't call Stella anything mean.

Stella smiles. "Least they told you gently" she offers. She hadn't seen the boys since that morning before school and had no idea their plan.

"Gently!" Macy shrieks and Stella covers her ears. "How is lying and deceiving me gentle?" she asks and Stella raises a brow.

"I'm confused…Kevin said he was going to tell you soon as the guys got to school" she says.

Macy huffs. "Yeah and I'm sure you had no part of that horrible plan" she said and Stella nods.

"I really don't know what your talking…" she says and Macy stands.

"I thought you were my best friend Stella Malone but your just like them, nothing but a liar and a jerk" she said and storms out.

Stella watches in amazement a second before running after her.

"Macy really, I have no idea what the guys had planned, we did talk this morning and Kevin said he'd be honest" she cried.

"Yeah right, because your so honest with me that you decided not to tell me I suck at singing" she cries.

"Macy…"

Macy turns and glares at her. "Shut up Stella! Shut up and leave me alone so I can storm home" she says and storms out.

She stops outside. "And tell the Lucas's I hate them as well" she yells and gets on her bike and rides off crying again.

She is so angry now she rides without paying attention and her front wheel hit's a big rock that was in the street.

One second she is riding, the next she flies over the handlebars and is sitting on the street with a bleeding arm and both knees.

Her wheel is bent and as she regains her composure she sees that all she did was scrape herself up and not break her bones.

It hurts a lot though, too much to walk home especially since she can't drag her bike.

So she slides to the sidewalk with the bike and sits on the curb and cries hoping someone finds her. Someone nice and not a creep.

Stella's mom had taken her phone right after Macy left. "I'll give it to you in ten minutes, let her calm down" she said and Stella pouted but agreed.

Macy could get home in five minutes so Mrs. Malone thought she could use five minutes of peace.

Stella kisses the phone and calls Macy's. She gasps that Macy never got home.

"I'm sure she is fine Mrs. Misa, we just had a fight but I guess she wanted to go for a walk" Stella tells her.

"Shall I go find her?" Molly asks. "Give me a couple hours, It might be only way to save our friendship" she says.

She gets off and calls Kevin awakening him from his nap. "Let me go look first Stella, this all started cause of me" he offered.

"Fine, you got an hour then all four of us search" Stella answers.

Kevin nods and jumps out of bed startling Nick and Joe who were playing guitar hero.

He told them the story and Nick looks out the window. "Fans went home" he said and Kevin smiled.

"Good, I adore them and all but no time for love tonight" he said and throwing on his shoes and a coat he slid down a pole and ran off.

He went into his car to save time but had no idea where to start.

He shrugged and went off to Macy's street as Stella said after she yelled she said she was going home.

He drove down and found no one out. He drove around five minutes before he spotted her still sitting on the curb. "Macy? Are you okay?" he calls out as he parks and gets out.

"Oh great its you" she mutters as he walks over. "I know you don't want to see me again but Stella was worried as she waited ten minutes and called and you weren't there" Kevin said.

Macy rolls her eyes. "I was going there but I hit that rock" she says and points to the evil rock.

She then points out her cuts. "Fell pretty hard and was just about to try and drag that useless thing home" she said.

Kevin picked it up and got it in the backseat. He then lifted Macy and put her in the front.

"You don't have to…." she objects and Kevin smiles.

"Yes I do Mace, you're a friend and I haven't treated you like one and I'm so sorry" he insists. He gets in the car and first texts everyone she was found.

She folds her arms as he drives off. "How sorry?" she asks.

"Lets just say after you left and I had about half a carton of ice-cream, Nick timed me a fifteen minute time-out" he answers.

"You gorged half a carton of ice-cream then sat in the corner for fifteen minutes?" she asked and he nodded.

"The ice cream was to help the depression but then I felt worse for enjoying it so had Nick time me a time-out and then I mostly cried in the corner for fifteen minutes telling myself I was the biggest creep in the world" he answered.

He got to the house and took out the bike and put it in front of the garage before carrying Macy inside her house.

He knocks on the door and Molly Misa coos over her injured baby.

"I'm okay mom, can you get the first aid kit so Kevin can patch me up?" she asks and Molly gets it.

"I'll just leave you two alone then, I'm so glad my daughter is so brave and strong and has such loyal friends" she says when she returns.

Kevin smirks as he takes the box. "I do my best ma'am, your daughter is very special" he answers. Macy smiles.

"Thanks Kevin and…I accept your apology" she says and Molly raises a brow.

"It's okay mom, I was at the firehouse earlier and the guys and I had a little fight and I was mad, stormed off, didn't see the rock in the street when I rode my bike and fell but Kevin had run after me and helped me home" she answered.

Molly smiles. "All right then, I'll just leave you two alone" she says and leaves.

Kevin raises a brow. "That all your telling her?" he asks as he finishes cleaning the knees and she nods. He bandages them both and cleans her arm.

"It wasn't a lie, I just told her the skimmed version and I do forgive you Kevin" she says.

Kevin bandages the arm and Macy smiles. "Only one thing left then Mace" Kevin says.

"What?" she asks. He closes the kit and opens his arms. "A fight isn't done till the fighters hug" he answers and Macy opens her arms. He sits beside her and holds her.

He then kisses her forehead when they pull away and then her nose and then finally her lips.

When she pulls away she smiles. "Your not the biggest creep you know, you're a sweet guy who needs to learn its okay to tell the truth no matter what" she says.

Kevin nods as the doorbell rings. He opens it and Stella, Nick and Joe are there.

"She wanted to run over here right away so we intercepted her to give you time to talk" Nick said.

"Is everything okay?" Joe asks. Macy nods and walks over, her knees and arm feeling better.

"Yeah, I fell off my bike and got hurt which is why I wasn't home, sorry for scaring you Stella" she says.

"That mean were still friends? Because I'm really sorry" she asks and Macy nods. "Of course" she says and the girls hug.

When they break apart she lets her in. She closes the door on Nick and Joe who then knock.

"What about us?" Joe asks. Macy shrugs. "I only let my friends inside, I know Stella and Kevin is sorry" she says.

"Were sorry too Mace, we didn't mean to hurt you and…I'm really sorry for trying to trick you" Nick says.

She folds her arms and he shrugs. "I knew Kevin was nervous and I didn't want to see you hurt so I came up with the plan that you could come early and be gone before Malcolm Meckle arrived and then you'd never know" he added.

Macy nods. "Not a bad plan" she admits. He shrugs. "But it wasn't honest and I promise I won't lie to you anymore" he says.

Macy nods and holds out a hand. "Okay then, I forgive you" she says and Nick grasps her hand and kisses her cheek.

"I'm with him and him and her, you're a pretty cool girl Macy and I'm glad were friends" Joe says and Macy lets them in.

"Me three, I promise to tell the truth no matter how bad it hurts" Kevin said as they all sat and Macy sat on his lap.

Stella smirks. "Okay then Kevin, what do you think of my sweater slash purse?" she asks to test him.

"It's beautiful?" he responds his voice high and squeaky and she folds her arms.

"Okay, if that's your honest answer" she says and he nods. "I love it" he says and everyone rolls their eyes while Stella smirks.

'Oh, your going to love it' she thought thinking about revenge.

She scooted way to use the bathroom and texted Joe and Nick to help her out and both replied sure.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked when their phones rang. "None of your business" both said simultaneously.

The next morning Stella turned off the stellavator after getting out Joe and Nick's clothes while they ate breakfast.

The boys job was to keep Kevin busy while she set out the boys clothes. She got Kevin's school clothes as well and laid the bigger and still ugly sweater on top.

Kevin saw it and groaned but smiled. "You love it so much I made you one" she said and Kevin got dressed and both boys covered their mouths to keep their giggles in.

They all went to school and split up for class. Kevin got through a period of torture before finding Macy going to the atrium.

"Hi Kevin, I have free period as I'm usually student aide to the nurse but she's in a meeting and said I had free period" she said.

"That's cool so you going to sing in the atrium?" he asked and she nodded.

"I know I'm terrible now but I love to sing so much I figure why should I stop" she said.

He smiled. "Good attitude, I'm proud of you" he said with a thumbs up.

She grinned and then couldn't hold in a laugh anymore. "Thanks now I suggest you go find Stella and beg her to forgive you for lying and then burn that thing" she suggested.

"She's punishing me?" he asked and she nodded. "And I bet the boys know it too" she added.

He frowned. "I hate when she does this revenge thing" he moaned and she smiled.

"Run now and find her but first…can I have another kiss?" she asked and Kevin swept her and she threw her arms around his neck and they kissed.

He then ran off and found his brothers who laughed at him.

"This is why you don't lie to Stella bro" Nick said.

"Uh huh, and if he'll just be honest he can take it off" she said coming down the stairs.

"It's the ugliest thing ever and it reminds me of puke" Kevin said and Stella smirked.

"Thank you for your honesty and reminding me boys have no taste" she said as he took off the sweater.

"I'm sorry I lied" he answered and Stella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Long as you learned a lesson, I'm just glad its normal again" she said.

"So where's Macy?" Joe asked. "Singing in the atrium, she won't give up singing she'll just do it in sound proof rooms" he said.

Macy then bounded up and hugged him. "Yep, I am all smiles today and I hope nothing brings me down" she said.

"Me too" Kevin agreed and hugged her back.

_Okay hope you liked my ending _


End file.
